Super Junior Algunas Historias de Halloween
by Mochita-chan
Summary: SUPER JUNIOR Fanfic (2010). Los chicos deciden hacer planes de Halloween: Sungmin, Kyuhyun, Shindong y Kibum hacen una maratón de películas Gore; Eunhyuk, Donghae y Siwon van de "Truco o Trato" y Kangin se verá en aprietos.
1. Parte 1

**Algunas historias de Halloween**

**Título del fic:** Algunas historias de Halloween  
**Serie:** (1/2)  
**Parejas:** Varias  
**Tipo:** Crack y "horror"  
**Genero:** Humor  
**Clasificación:** G  
**Descripción:** Cuando cada uno decide hacer planes por su cuenta el 31 de octubre, el Halloween no es lo único sobrenatural del día. Este fic es realmente un Oneshot larguísimo, así que no se exasperen, el camino es largo, por eso preferí partirlo a la mitad para no dejarlo en el olvido y comprometerme a terminarlo antes de Halloween. Comments, pls! Feliz Halloween :D

Parte de la saga de Halloween: **Algunas historias de Halloween**, **El Espíritu del Halloween (Kisung)** y **[13 Drabbles] Dulce o truco**

…

El sonido de la sangre salpicada y el motor de la sierra eléctrica invadieron todos los rincones oscuros de la casa. Su corazón latía a mil por hora, queriendo salir por su boca y dificultando más su respiración. Ya había matado a todos sus amigos y solo ella quedaba.

Entonces el asesino terminó con la faena y, aún cubierto con la sangre de su víctima, se acercó paso a paso hacia la alacena en la que estaba oculta.

–¡No! ¡Sal por la izquierda! ¡Tu otra izquierda! – gritó Shindong, mientras se cubría la cabeza con el cojín y el desgarrador grito de la protagonista llenaba la sala.

Todos los demás estaban sentados en los muebles y la alfombra, viendo la película de horror en pantalla grande y a oscuras. Los únicos que no estaban asustados, a diferencia de todos los demás horrorizados, en especial el paralizado Siwon, eran Kibum, Heechul, Sungmin y Kyuhyun. Mientras que Sungmin y Kyuhyun parecían tener un interés y diversión común con el género, Heechul se mostraba aburrido. Kibum, por su parte, lo único que había hecho era permanecer sentado con el rostro nulo y bostezar unas dos veces. Los gritos de muerte y los "Whoa" de los muchachos se terminaron junto con los créditos de la película. Leeteuk encendió la luz de la sala, para ver a todos los demás en completo silencio.

–Eso… ¡fue increíble! – gritó de repente un emocionado Donghae – ¿Vieron esa parte en la que la chica corrió y corrió hasta que tropezó y se rompió la pierna? El hueso salía fuera de la carne y el asesino le terminó de separar la pierna con la sierra eléctrica ¡Increíble! ¡Nunca creí que la sangre saliera a chorros tan fuertes!

Siwon se puso más pálido, a la vez que sus gestos marcaban una rara mezcla indescifrable de emociones, entre ellas pavor y arcadas ante las referencias visuales.

–O esa escena en la que el sujeto metió la mano en el agujero y las sierras ocultas lo desgarraron – agregó también Sungmin, tomándose la mano durante la fonomímica.

–O la del coleccionista de cabezas que embalsamó la cabeza del atleta en una jarra con un… – Kyuhyun continuó con el recuento de "Phobia 4", mientras un fuerte THUD! golpeaba el piso y Ryeowook se apresuraba a revisar los signos vitales de Siwon.

–¿Ese fue nuestro día libre? – exclamó Heechul, poniéndose de pie completamente hastiado – ¿He pasado el único día libre que teníamos encerrado en el apartamento con todos ustedes viendo festín de sangre sin sentido? – era inexplicable cómo podía formular una pregunta retórica tan larga y sin pausas.

–Qué genial – dijo Kibum indiferentemente, leyendo su libro en el sillón.

–Pero no hay otra oportunidad para poder ver todos juntos una película, hyung… – intervino Eunhyuk – Aunque sea "Baño sangriento"… – añadió eso último sin mucho entusiasmo.

–Además es solo una película, es ficción. Asquerosa. Pero sigue siendo ficción, así que no tengas miedo. Ya puedes salir de ahí, Jongwoon-ah – le dijo Leeteuk, mirando hacia el mantel del comedor.

–¿Quién tiene miedo? Yo solo buscaba mi moneda – se defendió Yesung, sacando la cabeza entre las telas del mantel.

–Negación, típico. Saldrías con más dignidad si admitieras ser gallina. Mira a Siwon-ah – se burló Kangin, señalando al caballo aún desmayado.

–Pu-pues. Igual no entiendo por qué teníamos que ver este tipo de películas habiendo tantas otras en el cable, como… Mira, nos perdimos Ben Hur – dijo Yesung con la guía de cable en la mano, pero se dio cuenta de que ninguno le había prestado atención. Frustrado por ser ignorado una vez más, volvió a refugiarse en su fortaleza bajo la mesa.

–En fin. Mañana es 31 de octubre, así que nos esperan actividades en el día. Manager hyung dijo que después de los programas, tenemos la noche libre para hacer planes – explicó Leeteuk al resto del grupo.

–Iremos a pedir dulces esta vez, ¿verdad, Hyukie? – preguntó Donghae, poniendo cara de cachorrito.

–¡Por supuesto! Hace meses que tenemos listos los disfraces – acordó el mono.

–¡¿Tienen cinco años o qué?! – exclamó Heechul.

–Al menos es mejor que ir a una aburrida fiesta de la compañía – dijo Yesung desde su fortaleza en la mesa – Youngwoon es el único que tiene una cita, no es justo.

Leeteuk hizo como que no escuchó al cabezón y carraspeó un poco. Kangin se fijó en la reacción de su hyung y se apresuró en explicarse.

–No es una cita. Una productora quiere que hablemos sobre un nuevo piloto de televisión.

–Oh, sí. Una reunión de negocios un sábado por la noche – dijo un incrédulo Kyuhyun, ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de Kangin, pero el menor le ignoró campante.

Leeteuk entonces miró el reloj de la sala. Ya casi eran las 2.00 de la madrugada.

–Miren lo tarde que es y tenemos actividades temprano. Ya, váyanse todos a dormir.

–¿Qué hago con Siwon, hyung? – preguntó Han Geng, preocupado por él.

–Seguro que despertará dentro de tres horas más. Sus padres ya saben que estará bien aquí – dijo despreocupadamente, seguido por Kangin, quien seguía pidiéndole disculpas, aunque el líder siguiera haciéndole la ley del hielo desde que se enterara de la "cita de negocios" de su dongsaeng.

–Y esto fue todo en "Kiss the Radio" ¿Cuáles fueron nuestros planes para este Halloween? Lo sabrán este lunes, en el mismo dial y a la misma hora – dijo Leeteuk al cerrar el bloque.

Y con esto, el programa del día se acabó junto con sus obligaciones, por lo que ya era momento para su noche libre de Halloween.

–Recuerden que deben regresar a la casa antes de las 12.00. No hablen con extraños y…

–Hyung, no somos pequeños – dijo Eunhyuk después de tanta indicación del mayor.

–Tienes razón. Los niños usan disfraces talla S. Pero sabes a lo que me refiero.

–No te preocupes, hyung. Solo vamos a ir a pedir dulces, no puede pasar nada malo ahí.

–Oh, claro. Puedo confiar en dejarlos ir solos… ¡Como si eso fuera a pasar! Por suerte ya tomé precauciones. Le dije a Siwon-ah que vaya con ustedes.

–¡Pero hyung! No necesitamos chaperón, y nosotros somos mayores que Siwon-ah.

–Hey, es eso o los acompaña manager hyung.

Eunhyuk torció la boca pensando un momento y finalmente tuvo que ceder.

–Está bien. Iremos los tres.

Tras recibir diez recomendaciones y precauciones más del preocupado líder, Eunhyuk se apresuró hacia el estacionamiento, donde Donghae y Siwon le esperaban en el auto del menor. Donghae estaba usando el disfraz de ninja, con todo el conjunto negro y pasamontañas incluído, que haría juego con uno similar que llevaba Eunhyuk en la bolsa.

–Creí que no te gustaba el Halloween, Siwon-ah – le dijo Donghae por séptima vez desde que el menor le dijera que iba a acompañarlos por órdenes de Leeteuk.

–Así es… pero ya sabes que Teuk-hyung se preocupa porque pidan dulces sin que les ocurra nada. Además… No hay nadie en mi casa y los demás están yendo a la fiesta de la compañía o verán otra de esas películas de muertos y… – era claro que el menor no quería estar solo.

–Uhm… de acuerdo. Pero te avisamos que tenemos nuestro propio itinerario, así que prepárate para cualquier cosa – le advirtió Eunhyuk.

Si bien no entendía a qué se refería su hyung, la sonrisa de oreja a oreja de Donghae no le inspiró ninguna confianza a Siwon, pero tuvo que pasarlo por alto. Puso en marcha el auto y se dirigieron a la zona residencial.

–¿Puertas? – enlistó Sungmin.

–Cerradas – enlistó Kyuhyun.

–¿Teléfonos?

–Apagados hasta mañana.

–¿Hyukie y Hae?

–Fuera con Siwon-ssi.

–¿Los demás hyung?

–Fiesta de la compañía. No regresarán hasta más tarde.

–¿Pop corn?

–Listo – respondió Shindong desde la cocina, con una docena de paquetes al microondas.

–¿"Saw", "Leprechaun", "Bloody Valentine", "Hostel" y "Noche sangrienta 3"?

–Aquí – respondió Kyuhyun.

–¿Cubeta para vómito?

–Dudo que alguien la use – dijo Kibum desde su puesto en el sillón.

Los cuatro habían quedado en hacer su propia maratón de Gore. Habían guardado lo más pesado de la colección de horror para ese momento, ya que eran los únicos con el estómago para soportar los litros de sangre falsa y efectos psicológicos de las tramas.

–Entonces prepárense para ver la mejor noche de matanzas de la próxima década – proclamó un entusiasmado Sungmin, poniendo marcha a la primera película de la maratón.

–Así que… ¿Tienes mucha experiencia? – preguntó la ejecutiva.

Kangin tragó saliva e intentó parecer sereno, aunque era prácticamente imposible permanecer así, pero la inquietud no se debía a estar hablando con una guapa ejecutiva de la SBS, elegante, un poco mayor que él y sexy. Lo que nunca le dijo la señorita Ahn era que la reunión creativa iba a ser en su casa, que los dos iban a estar solos y que la ejecutiva iba a estar devorándolo con la mirada.

–Eh… He tenido algunas, pero le pongo todo el sentimiento que puedo – respondió pegándose más a su lado del sofá.

–Me alegra que seas tan dedicado a la actuación, Youngwoon-ssi.

–Ah, claro… actuación. Siempre es importante – se abofeteó mentalmente cuando él mismo había malinterpretado la pregunta ¿En qué estaba pensando? Todo esto era a nivel profesional. Le estaba haciendo mal acostumbrarse a la fama.

–La cena está lista, MinRi-ssi – dijo el mayordomo.

–Perfecto. Acompáñame a la mesa, Youngwoon-ssi. Debes estar hambriento

–No se hubiera molestado, Ahn-ssi.

Kangin vio la suculenta cena en el comedor de la mujer. Definitivamente se trataba de una dama de clase y gusto, aunque los escalofríos no dejaban de atormentarle. Tontos dongsaengs por meterle ideas absurdas. Las "Mrs. Robinson" solo existían en las telenovelas, él mismo estaba haciéndose ideas. Cuando la cena inició, la conversación ya se había vuelto más fluida. Cada uno se sentó a la mesa y la comida empezó. La comida, tal como se veía, estaba exquisita. Kangin siguió comiendo, sin distinguir el toque especial que había en la sopa.

–No se encuentran muchos hombres como tú, Youngwoon-ssi. De verdad que eres único – dijo sonriente la mujer.

–Me siento halagado, Ahn-ssi – dijo al terminar con su entrada – ¿Y de qué es el programa que piensa hacer?

–Oh, definitivamente es un proyecto ambicioso que requiere de celebridades, en especial hombres en tan buena forma como tú, Youngwoon-ssi. Tienes el tipo perfecto que necesitamos para el programa…

Kangin no pudo poner atención a los detalles. De repente se sintió mareado y todo comenzaba a darle vueltas. La vista se le nubló y ya no podía distinguir bien a su acompañante, cuando todo se volvió negro y su cuerpo fue a dar contra el piso, cayendo de la silla. Ya no supo qué estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor.

–Esta fiesta está… – Ryeowook tomó otro sorbo de jugo.

–Aburrida – completó Heechul.

–Por lo menos no estamos igual que hyung – comentó Han Geng, observando a Leeteuk y un señor mayor, el cual no dejaba de hablarle, mientras el líder seguía asintiendo con la cabeza y la mente en otro plano dimensional. En esos momentos no dejaba de preguntarse si Youngwoon estaría comportándose con aquella productora o qué estarían haciendo.

–¿Hey, no están todos aquí? – preguntó Yunho, acercándose al pequeño sector de Super Junior en la fiesta.

–¿Te refieres a los Gore freaks? Están encerrados en los dormitorios para ver un festín de tripas sintéticas y trama malísima – respondió un aburrido Heechul – Y ahora que lo pienso, eso es mil veces más interesante que ir a pedir dulces.

Siwon se había mentalizado en recibir por lo menos algunos caramelos de café o barritas de zanahoria de esas raras familias naturistas, pero el globito reventó por el pinchazo de realidad que aún no podía asimilar. Sabía que esos disfraces negros tenían un propósito y se juró a sí mismo que a la mañana siguiente, Día de todos los santos, sería su peregrinación al Vaticano, si es que salían impunes e ilesos de esta locura.

–Esto no es "pedir dulces" exactamente, Donghae-ssi – trató de razonar el caballero del grupo.

–Nop. Esto es "payback" con intereses – declaró Donghae, mientras seguía desempacando los globos con agua.

–Hace años que hemos hecho una lista de las casas que no nos dieron dulces, pero no podíamos hacer "Truco" porque aún éramos trainees – explicó Eunhyuk, quien estaba revisando el arsenal de papel higiénico y huevos.

–P-pero hyung… ¿y si nos reconocen? – preguntó tratando de hacerles desistir – Yo no tengo disfraz y tengo que ir con ustedes.

–No te preocupes, ya lo he pensado en todo, Siwon-ah – y dicho esto, el pez sacó algo de su maletín y le puso a Siwon los lentes de marco grueso con nariz de plástico y bigotes – Perfecto. Así también estarás de incógnito.

–Pero está mal cubrir casas con papel higiénico o huevos. El pastor Kim siempre dice que…

–Mira, ahí está la casa del señor Yoon – dijo Donghae, haciendo frenar a Siwon a tres bloques de la casa – Esto es por ponerme 30 puntos en el examen de álgebra.

Los tres se ocultaron en los asientos y vigilaron cómo el anciano salía a agitar su bastón para ahuyentar a los despavoridos niños.

Cuando el señor regresó al interior de su casa, rápidamente salieron los tres, aunque en el caso de Siwon arrastrado por sus hyung, armados de papel higiénico y y globos de agua, los cuales fueron a parar sobre el auto del señor. Cuando vieron que el propietario de la casa salía, los tres se apresuraron a volver al auto y arrancar a toda prisa, huyendo de los gritos histéricos del anciano.

–¡Wooohooooooo! – aulló un emocionado Donghae – ¡Truco o Truco!

–Oh, dios mío. Oh, dios mío. Oh, dios mío – seguía repitiendo Siwon, manejando a toda la prisa que le permitía el límite de velocidad urbano y sin creer que estuviera realmente participando en vandalismo. Ahora era cómplice ¿Qué diría su padre, su madre, Sooman-ssi, manager hyung, Leeteuk hyung, el pastor Kim…?

–¡Eso estuvo excelente! Ahora sigue la casa de Jonghee. Veremos quién es el llorón ahora – dijo Eunhyuk, sacando el balde con globos.

Siwon rezó de todo corazón para que la noche acabara rápido y que esos globos realmente tuvieran solo agua.

–Ok, ¿de qué me perdí? – preguntó Shindong, regresando rápidamente del baño.

–Ya llegó la parte del cuarto de torturas y la japonesa está con el ojo colgando – resumió rápidamente Sungmin.

–Ahí viene el tren – dijo un atento Kyuhyun, sin despegarse ni un segundo de la película.

Los cuatro espectadores corearon un "Whoa" ante la nueva escena de muerte de la película, mientras seguían comiendo pop corn con toda normalidad. Esas películas ya las habían visto millones de veces, por lo que la maratón tenía como objetivo principal comparar cuál era la que tenía los mejores efectos.

Estuvieron a punto de llegar al clímax de la película, cuando el protagonista debía cortarle los dedos al sádico, y de repente un apagón general sumió a todo el edificio en la oscuridad, a la vez que un fuerte grito se escuchaba en todo el dormitorio, asustando por primera vez en todo el día a los cuatro muchachos.

–¡¿Qué fue eso?! – preguntó un exaltado Sungmin, quien por reflejo se había abrazado a Kyuhyun. Al percatarse de lo que estaba haciendo y la breve sonrisa que se formó en el magnae, Sungmin lo dejó sonrojado.

–Vino del cuarto de fondo… – dijo Kibum, tratando de mantener su compostura.

–Pero… Se supone que estamos solos en casa… – Shindong tragó saliva pesadamente, podía jurar que tenía el corazón en la garganta, a estas alturas – ¿Y… si alguien se metió por la ventana?

–Alguien tiene que ir a ver – dijo Sungmin – Ve tú, Kyu.

–¿Qué? ¿Por qué yo? Tú eres el experto en artes marciales, hyung.

–Iremos todos – propuso Kibum.

Los cuatro se armaron de las escobas que encontraron a la mano y se dirigieron lentamente hacia la habitación de donde viniera el ruido. A la cuenta de tres, Sungmin, quien iba al frente con un bate de baseball, abrió la puerta rápidamente, y, tanto el que estaba ahí, como los muchachos, gritaron espantados.

Lentamente su visión se fue aclarando, pero la locación era diferente. El cuarto en el que estaba parecía algún tipo de sótano frío y húmedo. Intentó llevarse las manos a la cabeza, pero no pudo hacerlo. Sus manos estaban atadas en su espalda, al igual que sus tobillos estaban unidos por cuerdas del mismo tipo. Lo último que recordaba era que estaba cenando con la señorita Ahn en su casa, el resto de los sucesos estaban completamente negros.

Intentó ubicarse en el cuarto, encontrando por fin una nota en el piso. Se arrastró para poder leerla con detenimiento.

"Youngwoon-ssi. Este es el nuevo reto. Sucede que mi hobby favorito es la cacería y tienes el físico perfecto para correr y ocultarte, así que esta también sería una buena idea para el nuevo programa. Tienes toda la mansión para ocultarte o encontrar la única salida sin llave. Si llegas a sobrevivir, podremos hacer el mejor reality. Trata de no morir tan pronto."

–Maldición…

**Continuará**

**Nota:** Qué decir. Octubre siempre me inspira XD ¡Gracias por leer y posteen :D!


	2. Parte 2

**Algunas historias de Halloween**

**Titulo del fic:** Algunas historias de Halloween  
**Serie:** (2/2)  
**Parejas:** Varias  
**Tipo:** Crack  
**Genero:** Humor  
**Clasificación:** G  
**Descripción:** Cuando cada uno decide hacer planes por su cuenta el 31 de octubre, el Halloween no es lo único sobrenatural del día. Aquí está la conclusión de este emocionante fic. Comments, pls! Feliz Halloween :D

**…**

Ya habían estado en cinco casas más, y Siwon no creyó posible que hubiera tantas formas distintas de usar globos de agua y papel toalla para formar papel maché "sorpresa". Tampoco habría imaginado que los hyungs podían llevar a cabo vendettas con tanto cúmulo… Excepto por Heechul, de quien él siempre supo que uno tiene que ir declarándose muerto si le hacen enojar.

En las últimas tres horas les habían perseguido señoras con escobas, bulldogs y proyectiles de ciruelas pasas; habían echado gelatina de limón en polvo a tres piscinas, cubitos de caldo de carne a otras dos piscinas (los perros fueron los únicos agradecidos) y habían producido el papel maché equivalente a un año de artes plásticas de cinco colegios, todo adornando ahora las casas, autos y pajareras de los vecinos. Si seguían bien era porque Dios los estaba protegiendo o porque el universo estaba guardando todo esto para caerles con todo el peso del karma cuando menos se lo esperaran. Sacudió su cabeza cuando Eunhyuk y Donghae le llamaron para coordinar el siguiente plan de ataque.

–Solo tres casas más y habremos acabado con la lista ¿No es emocionante, Siwon-ah? – preguntó Donghae.

–Uh… sobre eso, Donghae-ssi. He estado pensando… ¿17 de 20 no es ya un buen record? Regresemos victoriosos a casa y nunca… jamás… lo volvamos a mencionar ¿sí? – dijo intentando sonreír ampliamente y mover sus cejas.

–Vamos. La clave aquí es divertirte haciéndolo, Siwon-ssi – le animó Eunhyuk – En la siguiente casa, te dejaré lanzar estos globos especiales.

–No sé, Hyuk-ssi… ¿No nos vamos a meter en problemas… si es que aún no los hemos tenido por gracia y obra del espíritu santo?

–Siwon-ssi… Esta es una manera de establecer mejores lazos. Mira cómo se divierte Hae con todo esto, y faltará poco para que tengan que regresar a China por más promociones… Sabes lo importante que esto es para nosotros.

No podía hacer nada contra la bondad e inocencia innatas de Eunhyuk y el hecho innegable de que él también conocía a Donghae deprimido en China, y debía reconocer que era la primera vez en meses que lo veía brillar tanto, aun si eso se lograra haciendo un omelette en la alfombrilla de una casa. Suspiró resignado a seguir ayudando a sus hyungs en su misión personal, después de todo su talón de Aquiles estaba concentrado en su corazón. Debía haberle hecho caso a su padre cuando él siempre decía que era un marshmellow por dentro.

Siwon miró los globos que el mono le tendió. El relleno del globo rojo tenía consistencia líquida, al menos, pero el azul parecía estar lleno de algo que se sentía como harina. Cada uno de los globos debía pesar un kilo, y sí que eran grandes.

–Recuerda que primero se tira el globo azul, y el rojo tiene que ir inmediatamente después y debe caer sobre el globo azul.

–¿Qué contienen los globos, Hyuk-ssi?

–Es una sorpresa – dijo con una sonrisa tan amplia que Siwon podía ver sus encías. Definitivamente tramaba algo.

No quería ni imaginar qué había preparado ese par para cada una de las casas que les faltaba visitar. Solo deseaba que el resto de sus hyungs estuvieran pasando bien su noche libre.

Kangin brincó alrededor del sótano, completando así la décima vuelta. Él mismo sabía que era un desperdicio de energía, ya que no podía encontrar nada que le ayudara a salir de ese sótano ¿Pero adónde iría cuando lograra salir? ¿Buscar una puerta abierta que posiblemente no había o encontrarse con la bitch psicópata esa?

Gruñó frustrado por enésima vez y se sentó en las gradas que daban a la puerta principal. Estaba perdido, muerto, acabado. Había tanto en la vida que no había llegado a hacer: Llegar a tener un programa propio, disculparse de corazón por todas las tonterías que hizo, viajar por el mundo, decirle a Teukie que lo amaba…

No, no podía quedarse ahí. Encontraría la manera de escaparse, cueste lo que cueste. Se vio interrumpido de su auto ánimo cuando el techo se abrió y alguien cayó pesadamente sobre él.

Después de dos largos minutos gritando, finalmente se les acabó el aire de los pulmones e hicieron una pausa para respirar nuevamente. Kibum, curiosamente el único que se había quedado sin gritar, aprovechó el momento de pausa para enfocar la linterna hacia el sujeto que estaba en la habitación.

–¡¿Jongwoon-hyung?! ¡¿Qué-qué haces aquí?! – preguntó un boquiabierto Sungmin, quien no salía aún de la sorpresa.

El aludido entornó la vista y se dio cuenta de que los psicópatas armados realmente eran sus compañeros de grupo con cosas completamente random a la mano. Yesung se llevó una mano al pecho y soltó un enorme suspiro de alivio.

–¡¿Quieren matarme del susto?! ¿No me han notado? He estado aquí todo el tiempo. ¿No les dijiste que estaba aquí, Kibum-ah?

Los otros tres voltearon consternados hacia Kibum, quien permanecía como si nada con la linterna.

–¿Lo supiste todo el tiempo y dejaste que nos lleváramos la paranoia más grande de nuestras vidas? – le reclamó Sungmin.

–No me preguntaron – se limitó a responder el actor, reprimiendo una sonrisa.

Nota mental: Ignorar tanto a Yesung estaba haciendo que dejaran de sentirlo cerca.

–Estuve aquí tranquilo, metido en mis asuntos, hasta que se fue la luz y ustedes llegaron a lincharme como turba… ¿Eso es un palito para comer? – preguntó al fijarse bien en lo que traía Kyuhyun como "arma".

–Bueno, no encontré nada más, además sí es un buen arma si doy en los ojos o en… – el menor no continuó, ya que Sungmin, tapándole la boca con una mano, no quiso dejar que terminara la frase, sabiendo a qué iba.

–¡¿No estabas en la fiesta de la compañía con todos los demás?! – preguntó Shindong, sin dejar de señalarlo con mano temblorosa.

–¿Y para qué voy a querer ir a la tonta fiesta? Es más, quién necesita planes para Halloween cuando nadie me preguntó si tenía algo que hacer. La gente ya sabe que ando ocupado contando las hojas de lechuga que Ddangkoma tiene que comer por día…

Escucharlo hablar realmente los estaba deprimiendo, no solo porque eran conscientes de que habían recluido a Yesung sin querer, sino que ahora de verdad estaban encerrados en el edificio hasta que regresara la energía (no elevador, no luces de emergencia y, más importante, no películas), especialmente porque no había otra cosa que hacer además de escuchar al emo quejarse sobre su tiempo a solas y la falta de vida social.

–Tranquilo, hyung. Ahora pasaremos el tiempo juntos, y no es que no te queramos cerca. Eres genial – le animó Kibum, colgándose en su espalda con un abrazo, haciendo sonrojar al mayor ante el contacto y la temperatura corporal del actor sobre su espalda – Además no te dijimos que te nos unieras porque ibas a estar debajo de la mesa durante las escenas de mutilación.

–Mejor cállate, Kibum. Respétame – le dijo aún molesto.

–Bueno, ya. Ahora hay que encontrar algo qué hacer hasta que regrese la energía o los demás encuentren algún modo de entrar al edificio y rescatarnos – dijo Sungmin ligeramente incómodo, cortando a la "parejita".

Sungmin se volvió rápidamente hacia la sala, evitando a todo momento dirigir la mirada hacia Kibum, aún a cuestas de Yesung, o hacia Kyuhyun, quien le dedicó una sonrisa sardónica.

–¿Qué sucede, Ryeowook? – preguntó Han Geng, al percatarse de lo pensativo que estaba el eterno magnae.

–Desde que llegamos, siento que dejamos algo olvidado en los dormitorios.

–Ya lo recordarás cuando terminemos. Quizás podamos hacer algo para que la fiesta no sea tan…

–¿"Desastrosa"? – completó Ryeowook.

–Sí, gracias por la palabra.

–Por lo menos no estamos en el lugar de Teukie hyung.

Observaron una vez al torturado líder, el cual seguía de pie, escuchando atentamente al viejo guionista con el que había estado hablando horas de horas, o más bien era el señor quien seguía hablando. Leeteuk ya no escuchaba, porque el coma cerebral lo había tenido a la media hora de iniciada la charla.

–¿Han visto a Heechul hyung? – preguntó Yunho.

–¿No estaba contigo? – preguntó un preocupado Ryeowook

–Creí que ya se había fugado de la fiesta. Él dijo algo de escaparse a un club cuando nadie lo notara…

–Hyung egoísta, se fue sin nosotros. Seguramente se fue a hacer planes con Hongki-ah y Mithra – renegó Ryeowook.

Mientras Yunho y Ryeowook hablaban sobre lo desconsiderado que era Heechul a veces, había algo que no le cuadraba a Han Geng. El chino sabía bien que Heechul previamente le hubiera tratado de convencer de irse con él adonde sea, era imposible que él no se hubiera enterado primero.

Kangin se encontró a sí mismo en un ambiente feliz y pacífico. Había mucha luz que no lastimaba sus ojos y a la vez todo era fresco. Sí, ese era el cielo. Al final del horizonte vio un ángel que estaba aguardándole con una gran sonrisa y el bello hoyuelo en su mejilla izquierda.

–¡Teuk! – Kangin corrió hacia él. Si ya estaba muerto, quizás ese era el último momento de felicidad que le ofrecía el Todopoderoso antes de pasar a la vida eterna en su gracia. De algo servía que Siwon rezara por la gente que no lo hacía.

Cuando lo tuvo en frente, Kangin estuvo dispuesto a abrazar al ángel, pero, en menos de un parpadeo, éste le tiró un tremendo bofetón y le gritó con voz fuerte:

–¡¿Vas a seguir durmiendo ahí todo el día, gorila?! – dijo Leeteuk con una voz nada propia de él.

Al instante que abrió los ojos, se incorporó rápidamente y volteó la vista hacia todos los lados. No estaba en el cielo, ni estaba muerto. Seguía en el apestoso sótano y no había ángel Leeteuk, peor que eso. Heechul, con humor de mil diablos, estaba sentado a su costado con brazos cruzados.

–¿Heechul hyung? ¿Q-qué pasó? ¿Qué rayos haces aquí?

–Vine a un rave ¡Duh! Como si yo hubiera querido venir secuestrado a un estúpido sótano. Estaba tranquilamente en la fiesta, cuando decidí revisar las escaleras de emergencia y poder huir, cuando de pronto me metieron a un costal y termino cayendo sobre ti ¿Tienes idea de qué estamos haciendo aquí?

Kangin se puso a pensar detenidamente. Entonces no solo era él quien estaba a punto de ser asesinado por una productora de televisión desquiciada y su juego demente, sino que ahora tenía que estar con Heechul hasta que todo terminara. Kangin decidió que, por lo menos, su hyung debía saber qué les estaba esperando una vez que salieran del sótano. Le pasó la nota que le dejaran ahí, y Heechul la leyó con detenimiento.

–Es el fin… Nunca pensé que mi vida fuera a acabar así – monologó Heechul – Y tantas cosas malas que hice… y que aún no he podido hacer…

Ok, eso no fue el tipo de arrepentimiento que se imaginó oiría del mayor.

–Aún podemos salir de esta, hyung. Tenemos que pensar en cómo encontrar una salida.

–¿Qué tal si abres la puerta?

Kangin se levantó molesto y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

–¿"Abrir la puerta"? ¿Qué tipo de sugerencia tonta es esa? Como si la tonta puerta del sótano fuera a estar…

¡Click! Kangin se quedó callado cuando escuchó el fuerte chirrido de la puerta abriéndose.

–La puerta está…

–¿Abierta? – dijo Heechul cruzado de brazos.

–¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que la maldita puerta estuvo sin seguro todo este tiempo?!

–¿Y perderme tu cara de humillación después de que estuviste horas de horas aquí y nunca se te ocurrió hacer la prueba? ¿Cómo crees?

Kangin se contuvo de gritarle un par de cosas, pero era mejor si los dos se mantenían juntos. Por regla general, el primero en ser capturado por el asesino es la chica mala, y Heechul es algo parecido a una chica.

Heechul, por su parte, sabía que necesitaba a Kangin, por algo tuvo que esperar hasta que despertara. Regla de las películas de horror: El primero en ser capturado por el asesino es el fortachón.

–¿De quién es esta casa? – preguntó Siwon, una vez que llegaron.

Le era familiar esa puerta. Es más, le era familiar ese nombre.

–Hemos pensado que estamos siendo muy egoístas al hacer solamente nuestra lista, así que hemos investigado un poco y creemos que esta vez debes divertirte con nosotros, Siwon-ah – dijo Donghae al entregarle un saco de harina.

–Pero hyung… esto está…

–¿No tanto como para echarle huevos a esa bitch que terminó contigo hace dos años? – le animó Eunhyuk.

Siwon alternó su vista entre la casa, su rosario, sus hyungs y el saco de harina. Mordió su labio inferior mientras el debate interno se llevaba a cabo.

Entonces, para beneplácito de los hyungs, Siwon abrió la puerta del auto y cubrió el auto y la entrada de la lujosa casa con harina, para luego tirar un montón de globos de agua y hacer un engrudo en frente de la casa. En seguida volvió al auto y arrancó a toda prisa.

–¡Eso fue increíble! Tenemos que ir a otra casa – dijo Siwon, completamente descontrolado, era la primera vez que sentía tanta adrenalina, anarquía y gusto por vandalizar, tantas emociones combinadas.

–¡Ahora sí nos entendemos, Siwon-ah! – dijo un emocionado Donghae.

Ninguno supo que, en ese momento, el verdadero monstruo de Halloween había despertado.

Sin luz, sin películas, y sin poder salir del edificio, lo mejor que se les ocurrió a los cinco atrapados fue hacer una ronda de historias de terror.

–… Y cuando se dio cuenta, el muchacho se había quedado completamente solo… – Shindong hizo una pausa y todos se quedaron mirando, pero el silencio seguía.

Kibum parpadeó, Kyuhyun bostezó y Yesung continuó sentado, acariciando a Ddangkoma.

–¿Eso es todo? – preguntó Sungmin – ¿Qué pasó con el final?

–Lo siento, se me acabó la imaginación – se disculpó Shindong.

–Incluso Yesung hyung no se asustó – dijo Kyuhyun.

–¡Oye! – replicó el aludido.

Recorrieron la casa a pasos largos, pero aún no llegaban a la salida, donde quiera que estuviera. El pasillo era larguísimo, con papel tapiz viejo y puertas gastadas. Solo veían cuartos y cuartos, con ventanas completamente selladas y tenebrosos muebles cubiertos de sábanas polvorientas.

Heechul inspeccionó lo que parecía ser un salón de lectura, convencido de que tenía que haber un teléfono en algún lado. Misteriosamente, la señal no llegaba a sus celulares, por lo que llamar al manager o a la policía ya había quedado descartado.

–¿Es inútil, hyung? Se supone que han tomado las precauciones para que no salgamos vivos de aquí – dijo Kangin.

–Si no fuera por mí, estarías aún en el sótano, posiblemente el asesino te encontraría hasta con moño de regalo como presa fácil. Ahora cállate y busca un teléfono o lo que sea que nos pueda comunicar con el mundo exterior.

Kangin farfulló mientras seguía buscando entre las repisas ¿Cuándo fue que Heechul se proclamó líder?

–Tonto hyung… "Kangin, ve ahí", "Kangin, busca al psicópata con la sierra eléctrica", "Kangin…"

Continuó revisando cada estantería, encontrando únicamente libros viejos y polvorientos, pero ningún teléfono. Finalmente decidió hacer la prueba con el último armario de abrigos, aunque sabía qué encontraría ahí. Abrigos de piel viejos, un sombrero de piel, más libros, un asesino con máscara blanca y su sierra eléctrica, más abrigos…

–Te dije que no hay nada, hyung – dijo Kangin al cerrar el armario – Solo vejestorios y ese asesino psicópata…

Los dos entonces se congelaron al asimilar lo que acababa de decir.

–Idiota… – vocalizó Heechul.

El asesino rompió la puerta con su sierra eléctrica y gruñó enojado.

Kangin y Heechul gritaron y huyeron por sus vidas.

–Para cuando la bruja se cansó de las piernas de Hansel, decidió que un poco de pulmones no le caerían mal. Las sobras del guiso aún estaban en la gran cacerola, junto con las manos… Hey, tal vez debió comenzar con Gretel como entremés…

Shindong sacó la lengua asqueado, Sungmin seguía poniendo cara de náusea. La imaginación y la narrativa de Kyuhyun lo estaban haciendo peor que Hostel. Yesung terminó vomitando en la cubeta.

–Tenías razón, hyung. Sí era necesaria la cubeta – comentó Kibum, mientras le daba palmaditas al mayor de los cinco.

Para cuando habían acabado con la tercera casa, Eunhyuk supo que algo estaba andando mal, especialmente siendo Siwon quien había tomado el timón de la vendetta.

–Donghae… ¿No crees que Siwon-ah está un poco…? – Eunhyuk volvió su vista hacia Siwon, quien estaba llenando unos globos con contenido misterioso y se reía para sí mismo con aura tenebrosa.

–Nah… yo creo que se está divirtiendo – respondió Donghae – Tiene mejores ideas que yo. No se me hubiera ocurrido llenar esos globos con la gelatina verde. Imagina cómo van a reaccionar cuando encuentren mocos verdes en su patio.

–En serio… creo que es cierto eso que dicen de que cuando eres bueno y pruebas un poco de maldad, no puedes parar y buscas más y más y más…

–Vamos, Hyukie. Si pasara algo malo con Siwon-ah, lo notaría…

Entonces pararon en frente a una gran casa con murallas, parecía ser la mejor del vecindario.

–Ay no… No puede ser… – musitó Eunhyuk al darse cuenta de en dónde estaban.

–Ahora sí estamos mal… – dijo Donghae, por primera vez preocupado.

–Veremos ahora quién se ríe al último… papá – dijo Siwon al empacar dos globos enormes llenos de Coca Cola.

Eunhyuk, por primera vez en toda la noche, sintió miedo.

Cuando la señora Kim llegó para llevarse al senior, Leeteuk pudo recuperar la conciencia y decidió que un trago le ayudaría a sobrellevar lo que le quedaba de la noche. Aunque la velada hubiera estado más entretenida, el pensar que Kangin estaba en casa de una guapa mujer, a esas horas de la noche en Halloween le hacía perder los estribos.

–Hyung… ¿Te encuentras bien? – le preguntó un preocupado Han Geng.

–Oh, Hankyung-ssi. No te preocupes… Es solo que… wah, ¿A quién quiero engañar? Youngwoon-ssi es un idiota. Una noona con dinero y posibilidad de contratos es irresistible…

–No creo que Youngwoon hyung haya ido con esas intenciones. Sabes que te adora, hyung.

–¡Pero igual sigue siendo un idiota! Y no me importa lo que haga con quién. No es mi asunto.

A lo lejos, escucharon a Jessica y Jaejoong hablando en la barra.

–¿Y entonces qué hiciste, oppa? – le preguntó Jessica.

–Le dije que no. No importa que Ahn-ssi sea una de las mejores productoras y me dé un contrato con más honorarios, cualquiera que tenga tantos rumores…

–¿Qué rumores?

–¿No has escuchado? Dicen que Ahn MinRi es de esas mujeres que raptan celebridades y los dejan en una especie de SAW de la 1 a la 4 en una mansión laberinto a merced de un asesino en serie… Compadezco al pobre hombre que haya aceptado tener una charla de negocios con ella…

Los dos escucharon detrás suyo cómo Leeteuk escupía su bebida y Han Geng se caía de su silla. Ambos Super Junior se fueron corriendo de la fiesta como alma que lleva al diablo, dejando a todos los demás confundidos.

–Y eso… ¡es lo que se lleva la compañía de nuestros contratos! – finalizó Sungmin con una linterna bajo su mentón.

–¡NOOOOOOOOOO! – gritó Shindong con las manos hacia el cielo.

Yesung estaba balanceándose en posición fetal y chupándose el dedo, mientras que Kyuhyun seguía temblando en su porción del sofá y Kibum hacía esfuerzos por contener su nerviosismo.

Kangin y Heechul siguieron corriendo por el largo corredor, con el asesino a pasos de ellos. Estaban perdidos y no sabían qué hacer.

–Ya sé. El asesino no podrá con los dos. Tenemos que separarnos – dijo Heechul.

–¡¿Estás loco?! ¿Qué pasa si me persigue a mí?

–Si me atrapa y me mata, no tendrás mucho tiempo. Es cuestión de tiempo para que yo ya no pueda correr más y tú corres más rápido. Tú lo vas a entretener más y me darás tiempo para planear cómo contraatacar.

–Más te vale que pienses rápido, hyung – Kangin se volteó y llamó la atención del perseguidor – ¡Oye, freak! ¿Te crees mucho con tu sierra y tu máscara? Apuesto a que eres muy feo.

Al ver cómo el asesino aceleró su paso, Kangin se apresuró y tomó el lado izquierdo, mientras que Heechul se refugiaba en el pasillo derecho y veía cómo el psicópata seguía a Kangin.

–Idiota…

¿Se creyeron que Heechul iba a abandonar a Kangin a merced del asesino en serie con la sierra eléctrica? Estamos hablando de Heechul ¿Qué creen que pasó?

–Fue cuando el pobre muchacho se encontró a sí mismo frente a tantos espectadores, con todos burlándose de él, señalándole con el dedo y cómo la ira se iba acumulando dentro de su páncreas…

–Jongwoon hyung, todos estuvimos ahí. Fue porque dijiste en ese programa que noona se había maquillado como payaso y luego lo arruinaste diciendo que los payasos son graciosos y deben verse así para hacer reír a la gente – le replicó Kyuhyun.

–Además no es una historia de horror – acotó Sungmin.

–Lo fue para mí… – respondió Yesung en un murmullo.

Era una operación cuidadosa. En otros casos era más fácil llevar a cabo las travesuras, ya que el truco era dejar las sorpresas y pisar el acelerador sin darles la oportunidad de ver la matrícula. Pero en este caso se trataba de la mansión de los Choi. No solo tenían una gran distancia entre la reja principal y el pórtico de la casa, tenían que contar también los guardaespaldas y todo lo que debían cubrir. El papel higiénico les iba a quedar chico.

Lo que hacía la situación más peligrosa era el hecho de que se trataba de la casa de Siwon. Todo el grupo le tenía miedo al padre de Siwon, pero Siwon era quien estaba más determinado en llevar a cabo esa fechoría.

–¿Está todo listo? – preguntó Siwon.

–¡Sí, señor! – respondió Donghae, haciendo un gesto de soldado.

–No puedo creer que voy a decir esto, pero… ¡Esto es una locura, Siwon-ah! – le trató de persuadir Eunhyuk – Estamos hablando de llenar de globos con Coca Cola el auto de tu padre. Nos va a matar si se llega a enterar de esto.

–No nos van a descubrir. No nos debemos dejar descubrir – sonrió Siwon, en una manera tan rara que le provocó un escalofrío a Eunhyuk.

Los muchachos treparon el muro con una cuerda, asegurándose de que los guardaespaldas. Aun si los descubrieran, estaban disfrazados, así que nadie se daría cuenta de que se trataba de ellos.

Nada podía salir mal.

–¿Siwon? – la voz los congeló a medio muro y voltearon a ver con lentitud.

El padre de Siwon estaba en su auto, a punto de entrar de vuelta a su casa por la reja principal y pillando a los tres ninjas in fragantti. Era un misterio cómo el señor Choi podía reconocer a su hijo con los lentes y nariz con bigotes.

–N-no, "sseñore". No conozco a un tal "Siwonne" – trató de decir el primogénito de los Choi con acento "italiano", pero era inútil. El señor Choi alzó una ceja, mostrando de dónde había sacado el caballero de Super Junior su mirada amenazadora.

–¡Corran! – gritó Donghae, bajando los tres rápidamente del muro y dirigiéndose apresuradamente hacia su auto.

Conduciendo a velocidad máxima, llegaron hasta el barrio más tenebroso y oscuro que habían visto en su vida. Siwon se estaba disculpando con Dios infinidad de veces, y prometió que no iba a volver a hacer algo así en toda su vida.

–¡Siwon-ah! ¡Cuidado! – gritó Eunhyuk, señalando al frente.

Para cuando Siwon volvió su atención a la vía, se percató a último minuto de cuatro peatones en la vía y se apresuró a pisar el freno.

–Espero que tú tengas una buena historia, Kibum-ah – dijo Sungmin.

–Cualquier cosa puede dar más miedo que los recuentos en televisión de Jongwoon hyung – rió Kyuhyun.

–¡Respétame, dongsaeng altanero! – protestó Yesung, con Ddangkoma entre sus manos.

–Entonces agárrense de algo, porque lo que voy a contar es algo que sucedió en un Halloween como este en un edificio como este… – dijo Kibum al tomar la linterna.

–Por un momento pensé que moriría, pero gracias al cielo que no me abandonaste, hyung – comentó Kangin, cuando se estuvieron ocultando en uno de los cuartos.

–Sí, sí… – dijo un desinteresado Heechul – De hecho tenía que venir a salvarte el trasero. No podrías hacer nada sin mí.

–Por supuesto, no se me hubiera ocurrido echarle encima un tazón de popurrí por los huecos de la máscara para ayudarme a escapar.

–Tenía que improvisar. Ahora tenemos que ver la manera de encontrar esa puerta que nos lleve a la salida, no tenemos mucho tiempo antes de que el psycho se pueda quitar la piña seca de la máscara.

Mientras seguían buscando entre las cortinas y muebles, Kangin por un momento sintió que podrían salir de esta. Pero lo más importante, prometía que jamás se separaría de Leeteuk o se dejaría convencer por contratos del 70%. Debió haber sabido que era una mentira, nadie paga más del 30% de las ventas en Corea. Estúpido.

–Creo que encontré la palanca – dijo Heechul, al ver una estatuilla de búho.

Al presionar el botón detrás de la estatuilla, esperó a que se abriera alguna puerta. En seguida de abrió una escotilla en el piso y Kangin cayó por el agujero. Heechul seguía fijándose a su alrededor, sin notar que el menor había desaparecido a su espalda.

–¿Qué clase de tonto hace un botón que no abre ninguna escotilla…? – no continuó con lo que iba a decir, cuando no se dio cuenta de que había una gran escotilla en su camino y cayó por ahí.

El asesino miró desde la sala de monitores de la mansión y suspiró. No podía creer que eso fuera tan fácil.

–… Y no contento con eso, el asesino se dirigió en busca de la chica. Ella seguía corriendo por las escaleras del edificio, tratando de buscar una salida por la azotea, pero no lo consiguió. Algo hizo que tropezara en su camino a la última escalera. El relámpago hizo que pudiera ver momentáneamente lo que le impidió el paso. Tendido en los escalones estaba el cuerpo sin vida de su novio, a quien el asesino había mutilado y drenado la sangre. Llegó al borde de la locura al percatarse de que, escrito en las paredes del pasillo con la sangre, estaban las palabras "Pronto nos reuniremos"…

Mientras Kibum contaba el relato, los usualmente gore-freaks estaban encogiéndose en sus lugares, ya que la voz de Kibum y la imaginación hacían la atmósfera mucho mejor que cualquiera de los títulos que arrendaron. Yesung, de por sí, estaba mordiéndose las uñas, a ese paso ya ni manos le quedarían.

–Dicen que los dueños del edificio decidieron demolerlo y abandonarlo… Sin embargo, la constructora Park y Han compró el terreno baldío y establecieron un nuevo edificio de apartamentos… Los vigilantes que hacen la ronda nocturna juran ver sombras por los corredores, especialmente en las noches de Halloween, cuando los gritos de la chica se vuelven más fuertes en el último piso, casi llegando a la azotea… Incluso el asesino llega a meterse dentro de los apartamentos con el gancho a la mano, como… ¡AQUÍ!

La silueta del garfio hizo que Yesung gritara fuertemente. Shindong se ocultó bajo su cojín, mientras que Sungmin se abrazaba hacia Kyuhyun gritando con fuerza. Kibum no pudo contener más las ganas y comenzó a soltar carcajadas fuertes y graves, quitando el garfio de su manga.

–¡Idiota! – le gritó Sungmin, golpeándole en el brazo.

–No pensé que se asustarían con eso… Bueno, sí me lo esperaba de ti, Yesung hyung – dijo Kibum sin dejar de reírse.

–¡Pudiste darme un infarto! Mira a Ddangkoma, no se va a recuperar así de fácil – dijo Yesung, poniéndole a la tortuga en frente, la cual se limitó a parpadear tranquilamente.

–Solamente las chicas y la pareja calentona mueren en estas historias, así que solo ellos deberían tener miedo ¿Sí o no, hyung? – preguntó Kyuhyun a Sungmin, quien seguía abrazado a él.

El mayor, al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, le echó un codazo en el estómago y se alejó molesto con un notorio sonrojo.

–Tonto. No soy ni una chica, ni somos una pareja calentona y ni siquiera estaba asustado. Estaba asegurándome de que no te hubieras desmayado, Kyu.

–Seguro, hyung – dijo Kyuhyun con una sonrisa de medio lado.

–Hablando de sustos ¿Adónde se fue Shindong? – preguntó Sungmin.

–Seguramente no aguantó…

Les contestó la pregunta un sonido a golpe seco, seguido de un fuerte grito de chica, parecía llegar de los pisos superiores, lo cual hizo que el corazón casi se les detuviera a los presentes.

–Esto está mal, esto está mal… – seguía repitiendo Kangin.

–Ya cállate. Me estás volviendo loco – le interrumpió Heechul, quien, al igual que su compañero, estaba atado a una silla, espalda con espalda.

–¿Más todavía? ¿A quién se le ocurre oprimir el botón de una escotilla?

–¿Y lo dice el tonto que justo se para sobre la escotilla?

El ruido de la sierra eléctrica los paró en seco, cuando vieron al asesino en serie entrar con su arma funcionando a todo motor.

–Heechul hyung… Lo siento mucho. Sé que debí haberte respetado más como hyung…

–Yo también lo siento. Realmente te estimo mucho, dongsaeng. Al menos moriremos juntos.

–Sí. Como hombres.

–Y sin llorar como niñitas.

El asesino alzó la sierra, la cual rugía con más fuerza, haciendo que los dos capturados chillaran ante la inevitable pena que les tocaría en unos segundos. Entonces un fuerte azote hizo caer la sierra al piso y alguien la apagó. El asesino cayó inconsciente en el piso y Kangin y Heechul no pudieron creer el milagro.

–¡Hyung! – gritó un emocionado Kangin. Nunca había estado tan feliz de ver a Leeteuk ahí.

–Iban a llorar como niñitas – dijo el líder con una sonrisa.

Han Geng entró en seguida y se dispuso a desatar a los otros dos.

–¿Cómo nos encontraron? – preguntó Heechul.

–Llamamos a manager hyung, quien nos dio la dirección de Ahn-ssi, y luego le obligamos al portero de su edificio a que nos diga la dirección de su mansión – explicó Leeteuk rápidamente.

–Además de que ya circulaban rumores de esto… ¿Nunca lo escucharon? – aclaró Han Geng.

Kangin miró hacia abajo con pena. Leeteuk, al notar esto, se acercó hacia él y le puso la mano sobre la cabeza.

–Eres un tonto, dongsaeng.

–Tenías razón, Teuk – admitió derrotado.

–Lo sabía… – dijo antes de besarlo apasionadamente.

Heechul, el cual ya estaba de pie y quitándose los restos de la cuerda, carraspeó un poco para llamarles la atención. Han Geng se hizo el desentendido, para variar.

–¿Hola? ¿"Asesino en serie inconsciente" les es familiar? – dijo Heechul con sarcasmo.

Cuando ya estaban en la entrada de la casa, pudieron escuchar desde el interior el fuerte gruñido del asesino y el motor de su sierra. Se apresuraron a correr carretera abajo, cuando las fuertes luces de un automóvil los envolvieron. Tanto ellos, como el conductor, gritaron con fuerza, al mismo tiempo que el chirrido de los frenos luchaban para detener el auto, el cual terminó quieto a escasos dos centímetros de Kangin.

–¡Fíjense por dónde va! – Heechul estuvo a punto de seguir gritándoles.

–¡Tienes que llevarnos lejos! ¡Hay un asesino que…! ¿Siwon-ah? – Leeteuk pausó para mirar confundido al chofer del auto.

–¿Teukie hyung? – preguntó Siwon, aún sin salir del shock

–¡Hyung! No sabes la noche que hemos pasado – dijo un enérgico Donghae.

–Tampoco sabes nuestra noche. Ahora vámonos antes de que…

El ruido de la sierra a motor los interrumpió nuevamente. Los siete muchachos gritaron en pánico y se apresuraron a irse en el auto.

Finalmente habían deliberado que tenían que ir a explorar. Después de todo tarde o temprano los matarían de igual manera, así que no hacía diferencia morir ahora o morir después. Armados de lo que encontraron (Kyuhyun seguía con su palito para comer)

–Recuerden… Si el asesino ahora está entretenido con Shindong, el siguiente en morir será el atleta, el negro, la chica mala o la pareja calentona – dijo Yesung.

–No conocemos a ningún negro, Kangin hyung y Heechul hyung no están y no hay pareja calentona… de todas maneras tenemos chances ¿Verdad, Sungmin hyung? – Kibum miró a su alrededor cuando no escuchó respuesta – ¿Sungmin hyung?

–Genial, ya los perdimos ¿Para qué me trajiste hasta aquí? – preguntó Sungmin, cuando ya estaban en el piso 15.

–No sé. Pensé que si dejábamos a Yesung hyung y Kibum-ssi solos, serían la pareja calentona. Así el asesino se entretendría con ellos mientras aprovechamos y lo capturamos de sorpresa.

–Vaya, sí puedes pensar buenos planes cuando no estás tratando de pasarte de listo con tus hyungs.

–Solo si estoy lo suficientemente motivado – dijo con una sonrisa.

–Hey, un momento. Si estamos tan alejados de ellos, ¿cómo vamos a ver que se estén besando? No estaremos cerca para sorprender al asesino – dijo Sungmin.

–Tienes razón, hyung. Habrá que atraerlo de otra manera.

–¿Cómo piensas hac…? – Sungmin se vio interrumpido cuando los labios de Kyuhyun atacaron los suyos.

En lugar de apartarlo, Sungmin se dejó llevar y dejó que Kyuhyun profundizara más y más. Abrió momentáneamente los ojos y cortó el beso cuando gritó fuertemente al ver una silueta negra acercándose hacia ellos. Empujó a Kyuhyun a un lado y, en menos de un parpadeo, le aplicó una llave al agresor en las sombras.

–¡Sungmin hyung! – Kibum se asomó con Yesung y apuntó la linterna hacia ellos, para revelar que el infortunado en el suelo era Shindong.

–Bu-buena llave, Sungmin-ah – dijo Shindong a duras penas desde el piso, alzándole un pulgar.

–¿No estabas muerto?

–Fui a caminar… – todos se le quedaron mirando – ¡Está bien, está bien! ¡Salí corriendo y me tropecé! ¿Qué? El miedo es una reacción normal del ser humano.

–O de las gallinas – dijo Kyuhyun antes de que todos comenzaran a reírse.

–¿Dónde estaban ustedes? ¿Por qué nos dejaron solos? – preguntó Sungmin a Kibum y Yesung.

–Buscando al asesino. Normalmente los primeros en morirse son el sujeto negro, el atrleta, la chica mala y la pareja calentona – explicó Yesung.

–Y veo que funcionó – dijo Kibum, reprimiendo una sonrisa.

Sungmin se percató de que los demás lo miraban con sonrisas burlonas, por lo que terminó golpeando a Kyuhyun en el estómago cuando éste se le acercó.

–¿Entonces cómo pudiste hacer un grito de chica tan agudo? – preguntó un interesado Yesung a Shindong.

–Yo no fui.

–Si no fuiste tú… ¿Entonces quién…?

Una nueva silueta en las sombras llamó la atención de los muchachos y, al encontrarse cara a cara con el nuevo intruso, esta vez fueron seis gritos los que retumbaron en todo el edificio.

–Recuérdenme… ¿Por qué estamos conduciendo a gran velocidad? – preguntó Siwon, tratando de mantener su vista en el camino.

–Porque estamos huyendo de un asesino serial. Tú solo maneja hasta que estemos seguros en algún sitio, Simba – contestó Heechul.

–Creo que ya lo perdimos… – comentó Eunhyuk, tratando de sonar calmado.

–Hyung… ¿Se supone que ese asesino trabaja para Ahn-ssi, verdad? – preguntó Donghae.

–Sí, ella me drogó y terminé en esa casa – dijo Kangin.

–Si su objetivo es capturar celebridades, entonces…

Los siete entonces se dieron cuenta de que el asesino iría por ellos y los sorprendería en el lugar al que irían. Completamente alterados, Siwon puso el auto en marcha y se dirigieron a los dormitorios.

Las luces del edificio regresaron y pudieron verse bien las caras, por lo que los gritos se acabaron en el momento en que se pudieron reconocer.

–¡Hyung! ¡Soy yo!

–¡¿Ryeowook?! – exclamaron los otros cinco.

–El edificio estaba sin energía y subí por las escaleras de emergencia hasta la azotea para tratar de entrar. Me sentí mal porque recién me acordé de que habíamos olvidado a Yesung hyung en los dormitorios – explicó rápidamente el eterno magnae, con lo que Yesung se sintió más ignorado que antes.

–¿Y qué fue con ese grito de chica que escuchamos? – preguntó Sungmin.

–¿Qué grito? Yo no escuché nada más que un golpe seco y…

–Mira lo que encontré – dijo Kyuhyun al extenderles una máscara blanca de hockey, por lo que Ryeowook gritó como niña.

–Eso lo explica todo – dijo Shindong.

–Un momento… ¿De dónde sacaste eso, Kyuhyun-ah? – preguntó un tembloroso Yesung.

–Lo encontré en el pasillo.

El sonido de una sierra de motor invadió el corredor y los seis muchachos gritaron asustados al ver al asesino en serie con su sierra eléctrica.

–¡Muchachos! ¡No teman! – Leeteuk se asomó por el elevador y los apresuró a entrar en él, antes de que el asesino los alcanzara.

Una vez dentro del ascensor, los muchachos se abalanzaron sobre Leeteuk, suspirando aliviados.

–¡Hyung! ¡No lo vas a creer! ¡Un…!

–… Asesino serial con sierra eléctrica se metió y quiere matarnos. Lo sé, ya estoy enterado.

–Tenemos que ir a la policía y que se encarguen – dijo Yesung.

Cuando bajaron al lobby, donde el resto esperaba, los trece cantantes intentaron llegar hasta la salida, pero las rejas bajaron súbitamente y apareció el asesino serial con su sierra eléctrica a la máxima potencia, por lo que los fuertes gritos se escucharon en toda la estancia.

Todos parpadearon confundidos cuando el asesino no se movió, hasta que finalmente el misterioso acosador se quitó la máscara y se reveló ante ellos.

–¡Soy yo, muchachos! ¡El capitán Shin Dong Yup! ¡Y acaban de ser timados en nuestra broma de Halloween!

Entonces fueron sorprendidos cuando todo el staff del programa y el manager hyung salieron de todos los rincones del lobby.

–¿Entonces todo fue una broma? ¡Increíble! – rió Donghae, pero se calló cuando se percató de que el resto de la banda no compartía el chiste.

–P-ero… eso significa que Ahn-ssi… – balbuceó Kangin.

–Ta-daaa! Soy yo, Lee Hyori, haciendo mi mejor interpretación como "Ahn MinRi, la productora sádica" – dijo la cantante apareciendo de la nada y revelándoles su disfraz.

–Y los rumores en la fiesta… – intentó preguntar Leeteuk.

–Tuvimos un poco de ayuda en la fiesta de la compañía. De algún modo teníamos que llevarlos hacia donde ocurría la acción – explicó Shin Dong Yup – Al principio los únicos timados iban a ser Kangin, Heechul-ssi, Leeteuk-ssi y Hankyung-ssi. Pero como se fueron antes de revelarles la broma, tuvimos que mover al equipo a última hora hacia aquí. Y terminamos ganando porque todo el grupo cayó en el plot, lo cual es A-SOM-BROSO – se rió el conductor.

–¿Entonces todo este tiempo nunca hemos estado en peligro real? – preguntó Eunhyuk.

–Nop.

–Sigan grabando, hyungs – indicó Heechul a los camarógrafos.

–¿Por qué? Ya se acabó la broma – preguntó Dong Yup.

–Porque están a punto de ver a los verdaderos asesinos ¡Ven acá, hyung! – gritó Kangin, a la vez que él, Heechul y medio grupo más, perseguían al MC por todo el hall.

Mientras medio Super Junior correteaba a Shin Dong Yup, seguido del equipo técnico del programa, Kibum y Yesung se quedaron mirando la escena.

–Dime la verdad. Disfrutaste de cada detalle ¿cierto? – preguntó el mayor.

–Cada uno.

–¿Vamos al cuarto?

–Seguro, hyung – contestó sonriente mientras los dos regresaban al dormitorio.

A la mañana siguiente, todos disfrutaron del desayuno en el dormitorio superior, recordando toda la noche anterior con la mayor gracia del mundo.

–Y eso no fue nada, debieron haber visto a Jongwoon hyung cuando creyó que íbamos a lincharlo en la oscuridad – rió un divertido Kyuhyun.

–Al menos yo no atraje al asesino en serie – le respondió Yesung, haciendo mímicas de abrazarse y besarse.

–Todo fue táctica para atraer al posible asesino. Se llama estrategia – se defendió Sungmin, echándole más mantequilla a su pan.

–Seguro, hyung – dijo Kyuhyun, sonriéndole de lado, por lo que se ganó un disimulado pisotón por parte del rosado.

–Lo que no me explico es… ¿Qué hacían ustedes tres tan tarde por la carretera? – preguntó Leeteuk al recordar cómo se los encontraron al huir de la mansión.

Siwon casi se atragantó con el café, mientras que Eunhyuk hundió la cara tras la caja de cereal y Donghae trataba de parecer inocente.

–Solamente fuimos a pedir dulces, hyung. No fue nada malo – se excusó Eunhyuk.

–¿Ah sí? Qué buenos dulces tenían – dijo Heechul al mostrar dos pesados globos, uno azul y otro rojo, lo cual hizo que Eunhyuk tragara saliva. No habían tenido oportunidad de usar el "arma secreta" – Los encontré en el asiento de atrás de tu camioneta, Simba. No nací ayer.

–Eso nos consta – murmuró un sarcástico Sungmin.

–Vete a besarte con Kyu en las escaleras – le respondió Heechul, dejando a Sungmin colgando en busca de una buena respuesta.

–Solo espero que nadie los haya reconocido – dijo Ryeowook tras su cereal.

–Descuida, todo fue planeado cuidadosamente. Además fueron bromas inocentes, hyung. Nadie sale tan afectado – dijo Donghae.

En las noticias matutinas, el reportaje mostró varias casas de la zona residencial completamente llenas de papel de baño, harina, agua, gelatina verde y demás cosas que superaban los trucos infantiles. Los principales sospechosos eran un par de ninjas y un cuatrojos narizón de bigote.

–¡Mira, hyung! ¡Somos famosos! – al instante Donghae se tapó la boca cuando se percató de que Siwon y Eunhyuk le miraban atónitos y el resto de la banda les habían pillado – Rayos…

–Juro que fui víctima de las circunstancias, y nunca conocí la tentación y el pecado tan de cerca, hyung – trató de defenderse Siwon.

–Esto es increíble. No puedo creer que hicieran algo así sin importar el daño que… – de tanto que Heechul agitó los globos con la mano, estos salieron volando por la ventana del edificio y se escuchó un sinfín de bocinas y alarmas de autos, sonidos de frenos y casi accidentes de autos.

Los trece se asomaron rápidamente por la ventana a ver todo el estropicio que habían causado esos dos globos en la calle.

–Oh… Así que eso era lo que tenían los globos… – dijo Siwon.

–Mira cómo se expande eso – comentó un asombrado Shindong, mientras Kibum, Yesung y Kyuhyun se apresuraban a grabar con sus celulares, y Han Geng y Ryeowook estaban impactados por todo el caos vehicular que causaran solamente esos dos globos.

–Sí ¿No es una obra maestra? – declaró un orgulloso Donghae.

–Sí, ingenioso – rió Leeteuk con su risa de bruja – Mañana están castigados.

**Y Fin!**

Feliz Halloween!

Y así terminó el día de brujas para Super Junior.

Al final Leeteuk perdonó a Kangin, quien desde la fecha ya no puede hablar con productores sin el manager o Leeteuk presentes.

Yesung y Kibum comenzaron a ver películas de horror juntos, siendo Kibum el más beneficiado por la atmósfera terrorífica y la poca tolerancia de Yesung ante las escenas R.

La hermandad de Kangin y Heechul duró dos semanas. Después de eso, ambos acordaron que lo que se confesó en la mansión, se queda en la mansión… y en las cintas ocultas.

Sungmin sigue en negación. Kyuhyun es quien se encarga de recordárselo.

Eunhyuk y Donghae dieron por terminada la lista de la Vendetta. Comenzaron la segunda lista después de dos semanas.

Siwon cumplió su parte del trato con Dios y sus vacaciones fueron en el Vaticano, con muchas fotos del Papa.

Y sí. Al final el padre de Siwon sí supo que se trataba de ellos, pero pasó por alto el incidente al enterarse de que una de las casas en la Lista Vendetta del trío fue su competencia directa en los minimarkets.

**Buen fin de semana a todas!**


End file.
